Flakes Memories in The Snowy Night
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Ketika serpihan kenangan itu datang memupuk penyesalan yang tiada habisnya. Terus tumbuh tanpa bermaksud untuk berhenti membuat luka. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu, betapa dalam pilu yang terasa. "Aku ingin sekali...kembali ke saat itu. Di mana aku selalu bisa menemukanmu," "Marry Christmas, Gege. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."/Taoris/Kristao/BL/YAOI


**Flakes Memories in The Snowy Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kris /Wu YiFan**

**Tao /Huang ZiTao**

**Other**

**.**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI/BL, Typo(s), Sad. Ini hanya sekedar fiksi belaka, berdasarkan imajinasi penulis dan meminjam nama dari beberapa orang idol terkenal saat ini. Isi cerita yang mainstream mungkin membuat Anda merasa jengah membacanya. Mohon dimaklumi. Fiksi ini murni hasil pemikiran penulis, jadi diharap jangan ada yang di copy-paste tanpa izin yang bersangkutan. Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk penyemangat dan perbaikan cerita. NO BASH! NO FLAME! Dalam bentuk apapun...Thanks**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Ketika serpihan kenangan itu datang memupuk penyesalan yang tiada habisnya. Terus tumbuh tanpa bermaksud untuk berhenti membuat luka. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu, betapa dalam pilu yang terasa. ****_"Aku ingin sekali...kembali ke saat itu. Di mana aku selalu bisa menemukanmu," "Marry Christmas, Gege. Aku sangat mencintaimu..."_**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

.

.

.

.

Menjelang tengah malam di pusat kota Seoul, seorang _namja_ tampak berjalan seorang diri. Tubuhnya yang tinggi melangkah pelan, menyusuri jalanan setapak. Suasana di tempat itu bagaikan siang hari dengan lampu-lampu toko yang menyala terang dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. _Namja_ itu tersenyum tipis. Terus melangkah dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku mantel. Mencari sedikit kehangatan yang mungkin bisa ia dapatkan di tengah dinginnya cuaca malam itu.

_'__Tep'_

Sepasang kaki jenjang miliknya berhenti tepat di salah satu toko. Sepasang berlian coklatnya membidik sesuatu yang terpajang di etalase. Sebuah boneka, tepatnya boneka panda berukuran cukup besar dengan topi santanya yang lucu. Boneka itu tampak sangat empuk dan hangat.

_'__Menggemaskan'_

Ya. Itulah kata yang pasti diucapkan orang-orang saat melihat boneka itu namun berbeda dengan Kris, _namja_ yang sedari tadi tak mengubah sedikitpun fokusnya. Dia terus menatap boneka lucu itu dengan pandangan sendu. Binar _orbs_nya meredup dengan wajah menyiratkan luka. "Kau disini," gumamnya lirih sebelum melangkah memasuki toko.

Tak lama berselang, sosok tinggi itu keluar dengan boneka di etalase yang sudah berpindah dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Ditatapnya manik hitam boneka itu penuh arti. Sejenak segaris senyum tipis terlukis samar dari bibirnya dan setelah itu dia kembali menyusuri jalanan.

Beberapa pejalan _yeoja_ tak sedikit yang menoleh dua kali saat berpapasan dengan _namja_ itu. Posturnya yang tinggi dengan tubuh tegap dan rambut _blonde_ yang dipadu dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan cukup untuk membius hampir semua _yeoja_ yang ia lewati. Semuanya terlihat sempurna jika saja raut kesedihan itu tak terpahat jelas di sana.

Langkah Kris kembali terhenti saat melihat sebuah pohon besar berkelap-kelip tak jauh di hadapannya. Beberapa pasangan kekasih tampak tersebar di sekeliling pohon itu. Sepasang netra miliknya tak lepas mengamati apa yang tengah psangan muda-mudi itu lakukan dan itu membuat sorot tajamnya melemah. Kedua mata Kris terus menatap mereka yang saat itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya menggantung sesuatu berbentuk lempengan berwarna coklat di cabang-cabang pohon. Wajah para pecinta itu berbinar cerah. Canda tawa terdengar mengalun menebarkan kehangatan di sekitarnya. Setelah berhasil menggantung benda itu, mereka serempak menangkupkan tangan dan memejamkan mata, memanjatkan doa dengan senyum manis yang melengkung menunjukkan betapa saat itu mereka saat bahagia. Kris menatap semua itu nanar.

.

_"__Gege, ayo kita ke sana."_

_"__Berisik! Aku sibuk! Tak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan malam ini!"_

_"__Tapi, Ge, aku ingin kesana. Gege tahu? Kabarnya pasangan kekasih yang mendapatkan gantungan yang sama dan menggantungkannya di cabang pohon yang tumbuh di sana akan abadi selamanya. Pohonya sangat indah, Ge. Gege pasti belum pernah melihatnya. Ayo kita kesana."_

_"__Apa kau mengigau? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan tertipu dengan dongeng murahan seperti itu!"_

_"__Tapi, Ge,"_

_"__Pulang! Atau kau berdiri saja di sini sampai besok!"_

.

Sekelebat memori itu melintas begitu saja di benak Kris. Berulang-ulang seperti video rusak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Kris berusaha menyeret langkahnya menuju pohon yang sedari tadi memenuhi visualnya. Pohon pengharapan kasih.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya penjual gantungan yang berisi permohonan-permohonan itu berdiri di bagian depan pohon. Menatap antusias para pecinta menggantung harapan mereka. Senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya saat melihat pasangan-pasangan itu mulai menangkupkan tangan memanjatkan doa. Kris tertegun. Fokus netranya semakin memudar. "_Mianhae_," lirihnya tercekat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam lalu dengan cepat ia berusaha melewati tempat itu sambil menahan genangan hangat di kedua _orbs_nya.

Sepasang tungkai panjang itu terus terayun membawa tubuh tinggi pemiliknya sampai di persimpangan jalan. Rambu tanda pejalan kaki tengah berada di warna merah. Kris berdiri di pinggir setapak bersama para calon penyebrang lainnya.

_"__Gege~ mengapa kau tidak memegang tanganku?"_

_"__Memegang tanganmu? Cih! Kekanakan!"_

_"__Tapi yang kulihat pasangan kekasih lain selalu bergandengan tangan ketika menyebrang. Aku juga ingin seperti itu, Ge~"_

_"__Aku yang tidak ingin!"_

_"__Ge..."_

_"__Berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil! Kau membuatku muak!"_

_"__Apa Gege sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"_

_"__Apa yang kau katakan?! Sudah jelas aku mencintaimu! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang menyulut emosiku! Kau mengerti!"_

.

"Nak, kau tidak jadi menyebrang? Lampunya sudah hijau," suara serak seorang kakek tua menyentak Kris dari lamunannya.

"A-ah..._ne_...apa Anda juga ingin menyebrang"

"_Ne_, aku ingin ke toko itu," jawab sang kakek seraya menunjuk ke arah toko yang ada di persimpangan jalan. Kris mengangguk pelan lalu tanpa basa basi langsung menggandeng tangan berkeriput itu melangkah bersamanya menyebrangi jalan.

"Terimakasih, nak.." si kakek tua tersenyum bahagia. Kris balas tersenyum menanggapi . Dia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Langkahnya semakin mantap mengingat sebentar lagi dia sampai di tujuannya. Sebuah tempat di mana orang yang sangat ia sayangi menunggunya. Orang yang sangat ia cintai untuk selamanya. Membayangkannya membuat senyum di bibir tebal itu tersungging lemah.

_"__Ge, apa kau sibuk?"_

_"__Hmm, masih ada beberapa berkas lagi yang harus kuperiksa, wae?"_

_"__Jam berapa kau pulang, Ge?"_

_"__Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu seharian ini? Apa kau tidak mengerti aku sibuk?! Jika kau cuma ingin membicarakan hal konyol seperti ini, aku benar-benar menyesal menjawab teleponmu!"_

_"__Mianhae...tapi, bisakah kau menjemputku, Ge? Sekarang aku di Taman Duejeon..."_

_"__Mwo?! Kau hanya ingin aku pulang untuk menjemputmu di sana? Apa kau sudah gila? Mengapa kau tidak jalan sendiri saja, hah?! Jaraknya tidak jauh dari apartement kita! Dan apakah kau buta? Salju turun sekarang! Cepat pulang dan jangan menungguku! Aku sibuk!"_

_"__Kumohon jemput aku, Ge..."_

_"__Tidak! Pulang dan diam di rumah!"_

.

"Persis seperti setahun yang lalu,"gumam Kris saat melihat butiran putih lembut mulai menghujaninya. Langkahnya terus terayun semakin mendekati tujuan.

Taman Duejeon. Akhirnya Kris sampai. Dia berjalan menyusuri bagian sisi kiri taman. Fokusnya terkunci pada sebuah bangku panjang berwarna abu-abu yang ada di sana. Kris mendekati bangku itu seraya mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada boneka panda bertopi santa yang tadi dia beli.

Kris tiba di depan bangku itu, menatapnya sebentar, kemudian dia duduk. Boneka panda yang sedari tadi dia peluk ditaruhnya di sisi kanan. Diusapnya lembut boneka itu dengan sorot mata penuh luka. Salju turun semakin deras. Beberapa orang yang sempat berada di taman memilih pergi untuk mencari perlindungan dari dinginnya salju yang mulai menguasai malam. Namun, semua itu tidak berlaku bagi Kris. _Namja_ itu tetap duduk dengan tenang, memasang _earphone_ dan mulai mendengarkan lagu yang sudah setahun ini menemani hidupnya, _menertawakan kebodohannya_. Ia menutup mata dengan wajah mendongak ke langit seolah menantang _krystal_ es itu untuk lebih banyak menghujaninya. Bibir yang hampir membeku itu mulai bersenandung lirih. Mengalunkan bait demi bait dengan nada sendu. Kesedihan yang mendalam sangat kental terasa di tiap-tiap bait yang dilantunkannya.

Salju turun semakin deras. Butiran beku itu terus menghampiri wajah tampan Kris dan meleleh seiring dengan aliran hangat dari netranya. Di tengah lantunan melodi itu, Kris menangis...

_'__Deg'_

Kedua _haze_l Kris terbuka saat merasakan kelembutan yang familiar menyapa wajahnya. Dia menoleh kearah sentuhan itu berasal dan kedua manik beningnya langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang _orbs_ yang berkilau. Kris tersenyum, riak kerinduan seketika memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Apa kau suka dengan kadoku?" tanya Kris pada sosok yang membelai pipinya. Sosok itu melirik pada boneka panda yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dia menatap Kris lekat kemudian mengangguk yang menghasilkan senyum manis dari wajah Kris.

"Kau pernah bilang kau sangat menginginkannya. Maaf aku baru bisa memberikannya sekarang," ujar Kris lembut. Kemudian keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Tak ada sepatah katapun terucap untuk mencairkan keheningan itu. Kedua pasang netra saling setia memandang hangat. Lebih dari cukup menggantikan seluruh kata yang bisa mereka suarakan. Salju terus turun menghujani mereka namun, keduanya sepertinya tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk beranjak menghindari buliran dingin itu.

"_Marry Christmas_, _baby_..." Kris berucap lirih, "_Mianhae_ aku telah mengecewakanmu. Aku sangat bodoh..." tambahnya lagi. Usapan lembut di pipinya perlahan terhenti. Kedua pasang manik bening itu masih saling menatap. Memancarkan rasa yang tengah bergejolak dalam hati masing-masing. Kesedihan, luka, penyesalan, dan...kasih sayang. Kris menggenggam jemari yang tadi singgah di pipinya. Dikecupnya tangan yang terasa dingin itu lalu kembali digenggamnya erat.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Kris bertanya lagi dan sosok itu hanya balas menatapnya nanar. Kris terenyuh. Kedua tangannya terulur menangkup wajah manis itu lalu memutuskan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Bibir yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan. Luapan kebahagiaan seketika menenuhi rongga dadanya membuat mata Kris memanas. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi lumatan tanpa menyadari rasa asin yang ikut tersesap di antaranya.

Detik telah berganti menit, perlahan Kris mulai melepaskan pagutannya. Dilihatnya wajah manis yang masih terpejam itu telah basah karena air mata. Tak jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya saat ini. Kris mengecup lembut kelopak mata itu membuat pemiliknya membuka matanya. Sosok itu langsung tersentak saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa orang yang dia cintai –Kris- juga menangis.

"Jangan menangis, _Ge_..." bisiknya sedikit tersendat karena menahan isakan. Kris hanya terdiam tak menanggapi. Jemarinya bergerak menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah kekasihnya. "Akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu, _baby_..." sorot mata keduanya makin melemah. Kilauan yang menggenang itu menyiratkan luka yang begitu dalam. Penuh kefrustasian. Kris yang terlebih dahulu memutus kontak itu. Dia merebahkan kepala di pundak sosok di depannya yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Kris, erat. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehangatan di tengah hujan salju yang melingkupi.

"_Marry Christmas_, Taozi. Maafkan atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu selama ini..." gumamnya pelan. _Namja_ bernama Tao itu tidak menjawab, hanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kris.

"Aku senang kau ada di sini. Ini hadiah natal terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan..."

"..."

"_Saranghae_..._Jeongmal_ _saranghae_. Andai saja aku bisa kembali ke saat itu. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku ingin kau kembali ke sisiku..." isakan samar mulai terdengar di sela-sela kalimat Kris. Tao mencoba meredamnya dengan mengusap surai _blonde_ itu sayang.

"Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi tapi, bisakah untuk kali ini saja...waktu berhenti...hingga aku bisa memilikimu lagi, walau hanya untuk beberapa saat..." lanjut Kris. Suaranya makin terdengar lemah. Beberapa tetes _liquid_ hangatnya telah jatuh membentuk bulatan kecil di sekitar pundak Tao.

"Aku ingin sekali...kembali ke saat itu. Di mana aku selalu bisa menemukanmu," ujar Kris dan perlahan menutup matanya setelah menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Tao. Detik berganti menit dan hembusan nafas hangat yang teratur mulai Tao rasakan. Saat itulah Tao melepas tangisannya. Diciuminya kening dan pelipis Kris penuh kasih.

"Harapanmu...terkabul, _Ge_..." bisiknya lembut di telinga Kris. Kemudian Tao mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan seberkas cahaya terang langsung berpendar menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, tampaklah hal yang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Butiran salju yang sedetik lalu masih menghujani tempat itu, berhenti. Melayang di udara. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di tempat itu terlihat kaku. Tidak bergerak. Diam. Tao tersenyum tipis.

"_Marry Christmas_, _Gege_. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." ucapnya dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir Kris yang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Saat itulah semua yang tadi terhenti kembali bergerak. Berlawanan arah dengan seharusnya. Bulir-bulir salju bergerak naik kembali ke langit, para pejalan melangkah mundur dan jam besar di sisi taman berputar arah melawan takdir-Nya

Tao masih mencium Kris dan memeluk tubuh itu erat. Lamat-lamat dia mendengar lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun di _earphone_ telinga Kris. Nada-nada yang membuat Tao kembali menangis. Pelukannya makin mengencang. Mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa keputusasaan cinta yang tengah dia derita. Bisikan kata-kata sayang terus dia lirihkan mengiringi irama kesedihan yang masih berkumandang. Terus memeluk tubuh tinggi _namja_-nya. Mengabaikan semua yang terjadi di malam penuh keajaiban Tuhan ini.

.

_Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseotdeon naega..._

_Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aradeon naega..._

_Neo wonhaedeon geu moseub geudaero nalmada nareul gochyeoga_

_Nae sarangen kkeuteobsi gyesok dwil geot gata..._

_Siganeul meomchweo..._

_Nege doraga..._

_Chueogeu chaegeun..._

_Neoui peijireul yeoreo..._

_Nan geuane isseo..._

_Geu gyeoule waineungeol..._

_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

_Deuliji anhneun neol deuleuryeo aesseuda_

_._

_._

_-oOo-_

_._

**Tuesday, 24 December 2014**

"Aku pulang..."

"..."

"Tao? Di mana kau?"

"..."

"Tao!" Kris bergerak menyusuri seluruh sudut rumahnya namun orang yang dia cari tetap tidak dia temukan.

"_Shit_! Apa dia masih di taman itu? _Aish_! Anak bodoh! Sangat menyusahkan!" Kris kembali mengambil kunci mobilnya, mengarahkan _sport metalic_ keluaran terbaru itu ke arah Taman Duejeon. Saat itu salju turun cukup deras. Namun, Kris tidak peduli. Dia hanya berpikir untuk segera menemukan Tao dan menyeret _namja_ bodoh berstatus kekasihnya itu kembali ke rumah.

.

Kris memarkir sembarang mobilnya lalu segera turun mencari Tao setelah sebelumnya membanting kasar pintu mobil itu . "Tao!" teriak Kris saat dia mendapati siluet tubuh yang dia yakini sebagai Tao, sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di bangku sisi taman.

"Hei! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Pulang!" Kris terus berteriak sambil melangkah mendekat ke posisi Tao. Dia mengernyit melihat _namja_ itu tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. Kris menggeram.

Setelah sampai di dekat tubuh yang ternyata benar adalah Tao itu, dia segera menarik sebelah tangan pemuda itu dengan kuat agar dia berdiri. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tubuh itu langsung tersungkur di atas rumput penuh salju di bawahnya. Kris terkejut. Dia langsung berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh itu dengan panik dan saat itu dia langsung terkesiap. Wajahnya perlahan menegang dengan mata terbeliak lebar. Di depannya dia melihat Tao yang terpejam dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang membiru. Namun, bukan karena itu wajah Kris menegang melainkan karena sesuatu berwarna merah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung mancung kekasihnya itu.

"Tao! Tao!" Kris segera menopang tubuh Tao di pangkuannya dan menepuk-nepuk panik pipi yang terasa dingin di jemarinya. Nihil, _namja_ berkantung mata tebal itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kris yang panik langsung menggendong Tao dan berlari ke arah mobilnya. Kris melajukan mobilnya brutal saat dia mendengar deru nafas Tao mulai pendek-pendek.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Ya Tuhan."

.

.

.

"Kami sungguh menyayangkan Anda baru membawanya ke sini. Kami sudah melakukan semua yang terbaik namun, ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kami mohon maaf..." seorang Dokter berkacamata tebal bernama Kim JoonMyeon itu tertunduk lemah. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kebingungan dan ketakutan _namja_ di depannya.

"A-Ada apa ini?" Kris berucap terbata. Suaranya terdengar putus-putus karena pikiran buruk yang mulai berkelebat di benaknya.

Dokter muda itu menatap Kris iba, "Kami sudah tidak dapat melakukan penanganan apapun lagi. Maafkan kami tapi kondisi Tao_-ssi_ sudah sangat-sangat buruk. Sel-sel kanker itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh otaknya. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mengalami _dehidrasi_ dan _hypotermia_, hal itu berakibat sangat fatal bagi kondisi pasien. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf, Tuan Wu..."

Kalimat penuh penyesalan dari Dokter itu membuat Kris makin terlihat tegang. Seluruh tulangnya serasa di lolosi. Setengah mati dia berusaha mempertahankan posisi tegaknya saat dia merasakan desiran dingin yang menyakitkan mulai merambati tubuhnya. Seluruh panca inderanya serasa dirajam. Sulit untuk melakukan apapun. Hanya kilauan hangat yang perlahan menumpuk di matanya satu-satunya tanda bahwa dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan Dokter muda yang masih menatapnya prihatin.

"Tuan Wu..." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Kris. Tidak terlalu kuat namun cukup menyentak kesadaran _namja_ tinggi itu. Dia menatap sang Dokter nanar, suaranya tercekat dan ia memilih berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana tubuh kekasihnya berada. Kris gemetar. Rasa dingin itu semakin kuat menusuk tulang belulangnya. Dia terdiam manakala kedua _orbs_nya melihat beberapa orang perawat sibuk melepas semua alat-alat medis yang ada di tubuh Tao dan membersihkan darah di sekitar hidung dan mulut kekasihnya.

Kris mendekati ranjang dengan langkah terseret. Iris kecoklatan itu mengunci fokus pada satu tubuh yang berada di atas ranjang. Genangan hangat makin merayapi lensanya membuat sorot manik itu semakin meredup.

"Tao.." Kris memanggil lirih namun tubuh itu tak merespon.

"Tao..." panggilnya lagi. Tapi Tao tetap bersikeras mendiamkan Kris. Para perawat yang ada di sana melihat dengan jelas betapa terpuruknya _namja_ itu. Sikap angkuh penuh kuasa yang dilengkapi dengan arogansi tinggi itu kini tak tampak lagi. Mereka perlahan menyingkir, keluar dari tempat itu. Kris melangkah tertatih menghampiri Tao. Dibelainya wajah lembut kekasihnya dengan sayang dan saat merasakan dingin yang makin merambati jemarinya, tangis pemuda itu pecah.

"Tao...Tao..." panggilnya lagi sambil terisak. Kris terus merapalkan nama itu berharap Tao mendengarnya dan terbangun. Kris menepuk pipi Tao, mengguncang pundaknya bahkan menciumi pelupuk mata itu berharap agar binar keceriaan yang biasa terpancar dari sana kembali bisa dia lihat. Kris masih tak percaya dengan pernyataan yang sedari tadi hadir di pemikirannya. Kris tidak percaya dengan semua yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Di benaknya masih jelas terlintas bagaimana Tao menyiapkan sarapan untuknya tadi pagi. Sedikitpun saat itu tidak terlihat keanehan apapun. _Tidak terlihat atau mungkin Kris yang tidak memperhatikan?_

Kris terus memeluk tubuh dingin Tao. Menyandarkan kepala Tao di dadanya. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang makin terasa jelas di indera perabanya. _Namja_ itu terus menangis.

Dokter Kim masuk ke ruangan penuh duka itu dengan rasa penyesalan yang sulit di jelaskan terpancar dari wajahnya. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti apa yang tengah pemuda tinggi itu rasakan saat ini. Pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Tao-_ssi_ sempat datang ke sini kemarin. Dia kembali memeriksakan dirinya. Kami sudah mengatakan padanya untuk membawa satu saja anggota keluarga. Tapi dia menolak. Dia bersikeras ingin menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Kami hanya ingin Tao-_ssi_ mendapat support dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi agar dia semangat memulai terapinya. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau dan...ternyata nasib berkata lain..."

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Wu..." Dokter muda itu menatap sendu kearah Kris yang terus menangis memeluk Tao. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu memberi kode pada perawat yang ada di sebelahnya untuk ikut keluar bersamanya. Dia ingin memberikan sedikit privasi pada pengusaha muda yang cukup terkenal itu. Bersama kekasihnya yang telah tiada...

.

.

.

_"__Dan han ga-ji mothaneun geos-eun_

_Neol naegero o-ge ha-neun il_

_I chorahan choneunglyeog_

_Ijen eobseosseumyeon joh-gesseo..."_

**END**

_Apapun yang terjadi dalam cerita ini bukan berarti penulis menistakan/ membenci salah satu tokoh. Penulis sangat menyayangi Taoris. Ini hanya pengungkapan dari ide yang tiba-tiba muncul setahun yang lalu dan baru bisa terealisasi tahun ini. Maaf jika banyak yang kurang berkenan. Review dari kalian sangat penulis tunggu. Terimakasih untuk waktu yang telah kalian luangkan membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Tetap dukung Tao dan Kris karena WE ARE ONE...Saranghae 3_

_Salam,_

_HyunChan2509_


End file.
